


Hexalanic Campaigns

by VanillaScratch



Series: Ferocious Liberators [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaScratch/pseuds/VanillaScratch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The valiant Ferocious Liberators space marine chapter attempts to purge the Hexalan subsector of its Ork inhabitants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexalanic Campaigns

Chapter Master Andreas looked down upon battle brothers of the third and fourth companies mingling below, tending to their vehicles and weapons whilst others receive the blessings of Chaplains Kellis and Tantalo, from the small balcony, the door of which opened. From the door emerged Captain Lagos of the third company,

"What do you make of our troops, are they not as fine as they were when you fought alongside them those decades ago?"

"I cannot provide that answer to what you ask until we dive into combat once again, brother, you should know as much."

"With you by our side, we may simply call the war over now, the epitome of our chapter leading the charges of which we all hope shall be few."

"You think of me as more than simply your leader, 50 years ago we were peers, and 50 years later I still see us as such, as I do the rest of us. Despite my superiorities, I am still but a marine, a human, like you and them and the rest of the Imperium. Nothing can change that, my presence here is to settle a score we of the first company know all too well. Our failure at Gailvasn has haunted me since, now I have the opportunity of bathe that filthy greenskin in our cleansing flames, do you not agree?"

"Of course not Andreas, never would I not."

* * *

_50 megameters from the Gailvasn System_

* * *

 

The fleet emerged from the immaterium, several Ork cruisers already in range, and presumably preparing for the attack. Boarding pods streamed out of the battlebarge, all but some reaching their target. Exchanging blows, the Orks were sustaining heavy losses, outnumbered by the chapter. Strikecraft began engaging what few Ork counterparts had managed to deploy before their meager ship was torn asunder. It was not long before thunderhawks and drop pods were unleashed upon the planet.

 

((Don't expect many long chapters or notes like this, but do expect frequent updates as I'm wont to be very proactive with this sort of stuff. It was my sole hope you've enjoyed it thus far.))


End file.
